kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Garley
"Holy wow!" -Emily Garley Emily Adams Garley (Numbuh 303) is the 10-year-old daughter of Matthew Garley and Kimberly Adams in Gamewizard's universe. She is very nerdy, like her dad, and is great with technology, like her mom. She is the current owner of the KND Museum of Artifacts, and normally tells about artifacts and old KND stories like her father did. Just like with her father, Emily usually bores the tourists with her stories. Her Negative is Ylime Yelrag, who is a total numb-brain. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Popularity", Emily watched Mike Strongarm beat Terry Stork in a bike race, then Melody and Danny pushed her into going and talking to him. After getting to know each other a little, they agreed to meet up later and watch Power Rangers Samurai. Emily's favorite character on that show is, of course, Emily. In Mark of Courage, Emily was demanding Cheren to fill in those forms for more room at the museum. In Anthony Ant, she and many other operatives went to observe the Minish Door that shrunk Mason and Sheila. In Viridi's Last Stand, Emily was given the task of fixing up KND ships for the War on Flora. During the war, Emily and her assistants controlled microscopic robots of themselves and flew them around pods as they destroyed Viridi's machines in her Nature Factory. The machines were destroyed much quicker by a Clobbler, causing all the scientists to fly out. The Emily nanobot was crushed under Zach's shoe, much to Mike's horror, but Emily called him to confirm it was just a robot, not really her, making him blush. In The Great Candied Adventure, Emily and everyone else were stunned to hear Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after another failed history speech at her museum, Emily explains to Mike she and her mom are going on a vacation to Germany to visit her grandpa at Adams Tech Co.. On the plane ride there, Mike and his bikers are riding across the fields positioned to spell 'GOOD LUCK, EM!', causing her to blush madly. Emily gazes in awe around Downtown Düssenheim once they arrive, but they arrive at Adams Tech only to discover it's being attacked by renegade monkeys. Her mom rushes in to aid them, telling Emily to stay put, but she decides to rush downtown and catch every monkey she can using her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T., warping them back in a containment capsule. She returns to the building to explain her victory, and Kim brings her up to Professor Rebecca - formerly of the Amish Sector - who reveals that the cause of the break-out was Specter. The mastermind himself appears on a TV, alongside Tomoki and Mojo, saying they have over 500 apes and making more. Emily offers to go out and catch them, suspecting Specter is in league with other villains just like with Gnaa 20 years ago. They use a transporter to warp Emily to Nashville. Non-Canon Appearances In Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor's RPs, Crystal is assigned to Emily's museum to investigate break-ins, and during which Emily shows her her laboratory. She presents her inventions as they go awry, such as turning Crystal into a rat, then a bat with the animal ray (when she wanted to be a cat). Later, Emily and Crystal meet again when the latter has to bring the Tontatta, Wicca to the Flower Field. Wicca is angry and temperamental the whole way, destroying the ground in her rage and plummeting the three into a cave. Emily leads the way forward using her flashlight glasses, trying to make conversation with her friends, but it doesn't go well. They stop to rest inside a small river cavern as Emily gives her friends lunch. Relationships Mike Strongarm Mike is Emily's best friend, and she has a secret crush on the popular biker. The two are polar opposites, with him being cool and her being nerdy, but they have a mutual understanding with each other, and Emily also helps him with homework. Matthew Garley Matt is Emily's father. She inherited his fanboyish personality (only she's a fangirl). Kimberly Adams Kim is Emily's mother. She inherited her smarts and technical know-how. Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones Sarah and Gary are two of Emily's friends and fellow scientists. They accompany her on her adventure to catch the renegade Pipo Monkeys. Melody and Danny Jackson Melody and Danny are also friends of Emily, but usually like to mess with her. They were aware of her crush on Mike and literally pushed her into talking to him, starting their friendship. Appearance Emily has blonde, messy hair, a white lab coat, yellow T-shirt, purple tie, purple shoes like her dad's, and big, dark-purple square glasses. She also has light-blue eyes. Personality Emily is a smart, nerdy girl, and one of the KND's smartest scientists according to Cheren. Most of the time, she seems pretty sheepish and shy, especially around Mike Strongarm, whom she likes. She also speaks with a goofy voice, and snorts when she laughs. Emily is also apparently fascinated with shrinking and nanotechnology, and loves to find ways to further explore the microscopic universe (even though, in their world, it's not hard to find a way to get smallified). Her favorite candy is Nerds. Abilities Emily is very proficient with technology, even though she doubts herself, and is one of the KND's smartest scientists. She's invented microscopic robots of herself and her assistants, which they can control and use for safe, easy stealth. Final Smash "Holy cow! Can't believe this works!" Emily's Final Smash is Tela-Trap, in which she whips out her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T. and begins catching enemies to teleport them away. Weaknesses Emily is generally a klutz on her big feet and tends to trip a lot. When she becomes excited or sweaty, she begins to itch out of control and requires lotion. In fact, if she uses the Super Hoop too much, she will get tired and take a few seconds to catch her breath, as she's normally not a fast runner or exerciser. Stories She's Appeared In *Popularity *Mark of Courage *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Emily is named after the Fanfiction author, Yougotburned, because her mother is Kimberly, who is Yougotburned's sister (though spelled differently). She is also named after the Yellow Ranger on Power Rangers Samurai, and is paired with Mike, who is named after the Green Ranger, and the two are a popular pairing. Emily is also blonde like the Yellow Ranger. **She also shares the same name as Emily Matthews, who is also blonde. *Her middle name was originally Amber, after Yougotburned's sister, before Gamewizard decided to make it after Emily's mom's surname, better fitting regarding their family line, and Emily's love for science (as it is a reference to "atom"). *Her gameplay style is based off of Ape Escape's. *Emily is German, and has blonde hair and blue eyes, which were the ideal features of a "pure" German, just like Henrietta. *Her Sburb Title would be Scholar of History, since she is the Curator of the KND Museum. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Scientists